


Play On: the Podfic

by TheGroupofOne



Series: The Notes Played In Between Podfics [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGroupofOne/pseuds/TheGroupofOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will goes to a string shop to talk to its owner about his piano. He meets a very interesting person there instead.<br/>Part 40 of the Notes Play In Between, by DarkmoonSigel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play On: the Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Play On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894455) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 



Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Podbooks

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Play%20On%20with%20Music.mp3) | **Size:** 20 MB | **Duration:** 00:21:46


  * [M4B without music](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Play%20On.m4b) | **Size:** 8.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:17:30


  * [M4B with music](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Play%20On%20music.m4b) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 00:21:46

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> So, disclaimer: the music used is called _"The Badger"_ by [ the Tea Party ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FyO1s2aWof0) (band! Not political group!!) When DarkmoonSigel used the famous Shakespeare quote for this story, this was the first song to pop to my mind. But I'm biased since I've adored this band for the last 14 years...


End file.
